TB--Season Eight Episode 8-----Bloody Ties That Bind
by angie9281
Summary: Though she and all who know her are more than aware of how special she and her blood are, no one could have foreseen the use that a lone wolf decides to use Sookie's blood for. When she is kidnapped from a rare moment of fun and frivolity, it is up to her loved ones to come after her and put a stop to the threat before it is the end for all things supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

Though it was mid June, the air was a little chilly. Something was in the air tonight and she couldn't put her finger on it. The fact that her living room was cluttered with things procured from the store for the little one was only part of that which she was dealing with. The fact that tonight, three days after having the baby, that they would attend a shower at a destination still unknown to them both. That Pam wouldn't even tell him was clearly bothering him and it amused Sookie seeing him pace in the living room, while trying to sort things out. Pam had been good enough to send some things to get them through the week but already the little one was growing like a weed and it would seem by the end of this week, little Gunnar would be walking. Still, she was touched that they were still to be celebrated and even with the bedroom for the baby was quickly put together, the mess in the living room, well, it was a box of organized chaos, she had to admit. Because some things brought over, like clothes and diapers, the baby had already grown out of. And though less then familiar with kids, Pam was smart enough to get several things in several sizes.

As he stacked some boxes for her and stopped pacing for the millionth time, he took note of her somewhat melancholy demeanor. "What is it? I thought you were looking forward to this….seeing your friends, family-"

"OUR friends and family. " she said as she reminded him with a serene smile on her face. But something was lacking in that smile, any real conviction. As if she were trying to go through the motions. "And I am….but the thing is, I worry about getting too happy, you know? Every time I think I am finally at a good spot in my life, that I can be happy…..the other shoe drops. And I am either hurt myself or I am goin to a wake." her thoughts went to all those she had seen die either trying to protect her or were merely involved in all her drama and were unfortunate casualties. "I hate to think of adding to the body count and now with Gunnar…..I feel like we will be a target if anyone finds out what he is…what we are. Because the two of us are more…special than we were before. And I am as sure as I am sitting here that Gunnar will have both traits too. All three of us….we are unique in that we carry faerie and vamp traits. I don't want to end up in a place like that camp Pam told me about. Where you were both trapped in for some time." she closed her eyes blinking back tears. "To think of us all ending up little more than guinea pigs…..maybe I was selfish wanting to have it all. A family, a baby- " she was starting to tear up, her keen hearing gleaning nothing from the nursery upstairs. That there was a baby radio nearby was merely a comfort thing,. She did find having increased hearing a blessing.

Sitting down beside her, he frowned, leaning back, stretching his legs and looking at the ceiling. "Do you regret recent happenings? Me coming to the hospital and Pam healing you? Do you regret going through what we both did so you could have something you thought impossible?" there was anger in his voice and she couldn't bring herself to look at him, hearing the anger, and the hurt in his voice. "Was I just a mistake…again to you? There is not going back now, we have both changed…literally and there is a innocent involved in this."

Anger was creeping into her being as well and it wasn't directed at him, merely the situation and she knew he was misinterpreting it. That he supposedly knew her so well, though she figured this was a different situation, one even he couldn't get when it came to her and her current state of mind. "I just don't want anything to happen to him, you…any of us." she replied, sounding tired and drained and she looked at him, his face steely and intense. "I don't regret anything since you came back into my life. I would do it all over again given the chance. I am just….scared."

He softened his tone as he felt a pang of guilt at lashing out at her as he had just done. "I understand….even before there were all kinds of forces after you, after me. And that, I fear will not change. But we are both stronger now. And with all those we know in our lives, we have a…army of supporters who would band together with us to defend what we care about. I know you've been through a lot these past few weeks and I was wrong to get angry with you…" he apologized and she leaned her head on his ample shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair and shook his head. "I never imagined I would wind up this….fortunate….I've accomplished a great deal in my existence and though it was rather a whirlwind with New Blood, I am not regretting leaving that behind. I made out pretty well."

"How well?" she couldn't help but ask.

He raised a brow. "Just under 28." he smirked. "Plus a percentage on all future sales of every case sold.

"28...million?" she asked but corrected herself, knowing how much of a boom the vamp friendly beverage had taken off. "God, that's…..insane money." though she always knew he was more than a little well off, the idea of him being a billionaire and yet still living fairly inconspicuous, it said a lot for him. The manor he and Pam shared was surely impressive and she knew it was inevitable that new living arrangements were soon to be talked about. She had been at that house when she had been brought from the hospital after Ryan had beaten her, causing not only severe psychological harm but that she had lost their baby…..she shuddered imperceptibly at the memory of a few weeks ago and sighed, bringing up something he hadn't been prepared to talk about just yet. "I want you to live here…..in some form. Not stuck in the cubby and even though you can now tolerate some sun exposure…..maybe an addition to the house? I don't think Gran would have minded…..I sure wish she could have known you….."

He seemed taken aback by her request and though he had deep down hoped this was to happen, he had to agree that he couldn't; be relegated to the cubby for insane amounts of time, even with his extended sun tolerance. He wanted to have a home they could come and go, somewhere he didn't have to hide away from her for hours on end. "Lets work on those logistics later, shall we? Not that I am not pleased that you are offering….but we should get put together a little more…Pam arranged transport to the party and we've got a little bundle to get ready as well."

She smiled and shot from the couch, seeing in better spirits, to both of their shared relief.

 **Chapter 2**

She had a diaper bag loaded up and it was a designer one, of course, Pam had procured. And the clothes within were just as pricey and she had certainly not missed a beat with getting things that were sorely needed, wipes, diapers and the like. And as she dressed in a cute little sundress and flats, slinging the diaper bag over one arm, she took in the sight of him in the neutral sunny yellow room, that had no bay designs on it. She figured the way he was going to grow, there was no point in getting to nuts with the design, the décor of the room. The simpler the better. There was a stench in the air as she saw him holding the baby, a look on his face unlike any she had ever seen. "Do you want me to tackle that? She asked, setting the bag down and trying to hold in the laughter just itching to race from her.

He placed the baby on the changing table and as uncomfortable and as anxious as he so clearly was, he looked over his shoulder at her. "You've seen me tear a heart out of a human and drink from it. You've seen me do some other…unpleasant things. And you think I can't handle-" he turned to look back at the baby, only to be hit in the cheek with a oh so lovely yellow stream of wetness. That was it for Sookie as she doubled over laughing as he took a hand and wiped his face with a wipe that was handy. And try as he might to keep a cool and collected look on his face, even he failed and had to laugh, still in disbelief that the life he thought was not to be was happening here and now. "Perhaps….some assistance would be appreciated. Tell no one of this, Sookie." he said, gesturing for her to show him the reins and in five minutes she had set things to rights and the bay was all set to head out for his introduction. Already he was triple the size of a few days ago, a good twenty pounds. wouldn't be long before he was a toddler and running all over the place.

"I would never tell anyone, especially Pam of something like this." Sookie flashed a innocent look and he knew that it was inevitable she would be dishing this little incident to her friend. Sighing, she still noted a hint of a grin there and after he got cleaned up, she waited for him patiently in the living room. He had clothes in his cubby and so returned in a outfit that was almost exactly what she had seen him wear that first night she had met him.

"I thought it was casual but smart…to be honest suits really aren't my thing….." he said as she approached, having triple checked to ensure the baby was secure in the car seat.

"You do look smoking hot in a suit though…." she said. "Then again, you look good in the buff, so….." she felt her face redden as inappropriate thoughts flittered through her head and he looked at her, aghast. And when she realized that he could see into her thoughts….

"I got flashes of your thoughts before and I assume perhaps you have from me?" she nodded slowly. "Its getting stronger…..perhaps being able to read each others thoughts may be beneficial…..its weird…I feel like the bond we have has gotten stronger and perhaps its made our power stronger and what we endured….the effects have become more….and more pronounced."

She felt in her gut that his theory was probably right. "To be honest, I have found myself having to dip into the cans in the fridge. And I liked it." she didn't want to use the word, the name of the can but he knew all too well and without warning, she started to shake and lunged at him, fangs out and he didn't fight her off too much but let her nip. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he knew that fighting it wouldn't do her any good. She had only taken a couple sips and when she realized what she had done, she placed her hands over her mouth.

"The ties that bind….the bloody ties, I suppose…." she said. "But I feel better…..the canned stuff, it worked to a point but I just…couldn't fight it anymore and didn't want you worrying but all day, to tell you the truth, that's how I felt. Like I wanted to kill something, or fight. And I never felt like that before all of this." she watched as her bite mark on his neck healed and he cleaned it off as if nothing had happened.

"Life together is certainly not going to be boring, I suppose. But…..are you certainly you are feeling…centered? If you think you may let loose again-"

"I feel perfectly fine, reinvigorated even, though I hate the idea that clearly I am going to have to have a drink of that more often to keep me…" she closed her eyes and opened them again, glancing at Gunnar, sleeping soundly in the seat. "I think its worth it."

The sound of a car was heard approaching and it was before she was able to open the door, he grabbed her gently. "There was one thing I wanted to show you before we left and I was going to hold off and wait but…I am not the most patient and I have been patient for some time now." he pulled something out of a pocket and took her hands into his and when she pulled away, she saw what lay within her palms. She didn't think she could be more stunned and she had just experienced her first burst of bloodlust.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

The ring was rose gold and intricately carved with a almost Celtic pattern, though she knew better, it had to be something from his heritage. The diamond was a teardrop shaped and so blinding she knew ha dot have cost a small fortune easily. This was on the list of the last things she had ever expected of him, though she knew his affections for her, she was realistic that they could fizzle out again, that she feared he would tire of her and the life they were to have. But now, she knew she was stupid to think that way, that he did love her and was in it for the long haul. Literally.

"I…." she stammered as she stared at the ring in her hand. "This doesn't seem like you….."

"I never imagined I would have come to care about another the way I did before…." the Viking replied. "I still regret how I was forged to give Sylvie's life for Pam's but there was nothing else I would have done. And perhaps fate had a way to make me wait a little longer for the right person. I loved her…I did. And I feel the guilt even now. But you…..you helped bring me around to what I was. You thawed my heart again and at first I resisted. But now…..you brought the best out of me and…..nothing can ever be enough to repay you." he paused. "I don't expect a answer right away….not after everything you have been through. But….." he turned away from her, bracing for that proverbial other show to drop, the one that would wreck things all over again, like she feared it would. Instead, he felt her touch on his arm and she forced him to look at him.

"I think you had your answer from the moment you came back into my life." she said, her face bright, happy. She hadn't looked this radiant in some time and he said nothing as he looked at her with a steely gaze.

"I told you once before, that you wouldn't be sorry…..are you certain about this?" he asked with a furrowed brow, as if not believing what he was hearing, experiencing. Instead, she stood on her tip toes and tapped his nose playfully with a finger, kissing him gently.

"I said it before, I was stupid….I got smarter…..and I…..can only hope that I can be worthy of you. I know all too well your heritage now and…."

"And I know yours…." he said as he took her hand and did the one thing he never expected to do for anyone. All his life he had enjoyed brief flings and the like and though eh had been very devoted and had certainly been enamored with Sylvie….but deep down he had never seen himself settling down with anyone. It Hadn't been his nature. And yet, here he was, taking that one step. They stood embracing for several moments before they remembered the awaiting vehicle outside and within five minutes, they had the car seat strapped in the beast of a hummer limo that had been sent for them, the driver very much all business but polite enough, clearly not knowing who he was toting to the mystery destination..

 **Chapter 4**

The drive was under a hour and all the while the two were wondering just where they were headed and soon, they felt the vibration of the vehicle stop and they had the door open for them, revealing the last place they would have guessed, considering all the secrecy. But it was a relief for her and she understood just why this place was chosen. a lot of history there and they book shook their heads at the sneakiness and cleverness of Pam as they exited the car and stood in the shadow of the place that so barely resembled Bellelfeurs, not with the tent set up and the strings of lights everywhere and it reminded Sookie very strongly of Faery, the subtle beauty of nature coupled with the lights and streamers. There was a rather whimsical feel to it and even inside, much work had been done to create the right mood, setting for the party.

Pam was in the center of the bar and ordering her "help" around, consisting of Willa, Ginger and Jess. She saw the newcomers arrive and the crowd who had been chit chatting around the bar and platters of snacks and the like all turned to face the door there the three stood in the doorway and were soon accosted by every person they could have imagined to encounter. Well wishes were given as well as the little one making the rounds with those in attendance became routine instantly. Arlene was the last to get to meet the baby and as she cuddled him, she had taken Sookie aside, glancing over to where, to both of their surprised relief, Eric was actually talking with Lafayette, almost like they were friends. And Jason sidled over, beer in hand and it made Sookie feel like that for once, there was some peace and normalcy in her life. "I can't believe this…its like a miracle." Arlene said. "I heard rumblings but thought it was some kind of rumor, you know how we've got the town gossipier always running her mouth, but bless Jane's heart, she has always meant well….." and then Arlene caught a glimpse of the bauble on her finger and her eyes about bugged out as Keith came over to check out the little one.

"Wow…." he said. "Nice ice." he whistled. "Not like he can't afford it." Keith was impressed and took his own turn holding the baby before passing him back to Sookie. "Its good seeing you so happy and none of us….well no one really knows how this all went down….."

"Its' complicated…suffice it to say some magic was involved." Sookie replied as she gave them the same little annotated version of events that by the end of the evening, everyone would know. "But with the changes in us…I hope we can trust y'all to keep it secret. We trust each and every one of you and I just…I want to be straightforward with all of you….I hope these don't cost me my job, though I promise they won't come out unless there's trouble." Sookie oh so briefly popped her fangs out and Keith looked impressed and Arlene being Arlene, she was stunned but she took it in stride.

"At least you're alive, healthy and have the life you want. Finally." she kissed her on the cheeks and allowed the girl to go mingle with others and then, there in the doorway a newcomer appeared. Blonde hair hung down and she was dressed in dark jeans, ankle high tan boots and had a pale pink sweater on. Her belt would have been a average fashion accessory save for the fact that there were two sheaths on either side of her waist. For two knives which were so clearly present beneath her shirt. This girl carried an air of danger and bravery about her and she seemed to have stopped all discussion as all faces turned to look at the strikingly pretty newcomer, who Pam had to step in front of, arcing a brow at her.

"I wasn't sure you were going to make it." she said flatly, though she was no doubt pleased. "You'd better go meet your nephew, Elsa." Pam said to the wide-eyed young woman, who now served as the queen of the small clan of Viking vampires back where she and her brother had been separate ten centuries ago, for good, it had been thought. But now, here she was and she grinned as she was led to where her brother was sitting with some of the guys and when he saw her, his face lit up. Soon, she was introduced to all the partygoers and as incredulous as it was to know who she was, she was nevertheless welcomed with open arms. Finally, she was led to the new addition to the bar, a party house that was not quite finished and was serving as a temporary escape for Sookie and the baby, who had started to fuss and it was clear that it was feeding time.

"Hey!" Sookie said as she saw the two figured pop into the dimly lit addition to the bar and went to cover herself up, the baby now well fed.

"Don't cover up on my account." Eric said with a grin, gesturing to the newcomer. "Look who else came….kind of a family reunion to boot as well."

Sookie was slightly embarrassed at the intrusion but now that her clothes were set back to rights, she got up and walked to her sister in law, greeting her with a half hug, as she had the baby in one arm.

"She knew I had a phone, but she said she wanted to invite me personally. Flew to the castle herself to invite me along." Elsa said as she grinned, looking so casual and yet, Sookie knew all too well the power, the strength that was within this woman. "May I?" she nodded to the baby.

"Sure….Elsa, meet Gunnar." and she explained yet again how this had come to be and Elsa looked shell-shocked at seeing that her sister in law and her brother certainly had changed somewhat for this to be possible. "Its not exactly how I had planned to have a kid, but it was a price we were willing to pay. we're…..happy."

"Clearly." Elsa said as she nodded to the ring on Sookie's finger. "I am so glad for both of you and I suppose I should tell you….I myself have found someone who cares for me and he declared his own intentions for me."

Her brother tensed, bristled. Ever the overprotective brother, he narrowed his eyes at her. "And just who may that be so I can know net time I come to visit?"

"Kristof…..you met him briefly but so much was going on at the time…he is good to me and has been helping get things back to normal after what happened when you came to visit. Peace has prevailed in out little neck of the woods, the village that we invaded…no thanks to my brother being affected by that wicked magic…its rebuilt and no one knows that it was us. That dark magic very nearly ruined everything…." Elsa hung her head briefly at the pain of the memories that were sill very fresh. It hadn't been that long ago, after all.

"I hope to meet him soon and hope he is good enough for you…for our family. I tend to have high standards as to joins our family.

Elsa looked up at her brother, fire in her blue eyes. "As much as I would love your approval, I do what I want , when I want." but there was a teasing grin on her face that even caused him to grin back.

"Well it would seem you have, in fact inherited the trademark stubbornness and fire that our family has back in the day and even with the extended family we now have. Which I hope you get to know better as the night progresses." he said as he looked at the ring on the finger of Sookie. "I think once we make things more…official, I think you are gonna bet pretty close tot his one here."

"These two, you mean. Because I never imagined I would have a nephew….and I intend on spoiling him rotten whenever I get the chance." Elsa sighed. "Responsibility being what it is, I can't stay long, I have a flight back home late this evening. I didn't want to leave our people but there was no way I was going to miss this. You two had better make plans to visit though….I've already set things into motion renovating a child friendly suite for the three of you."

"Well, by then we may well have a teenage on our hands." Sookie explained how a faerie child aged and tough the kid did have vamp traits, she had to be honest with her soon to be sister in law, to which Elsa remained easy going.

"Well, then I can help teach him weapon use. Maybe teach him better than even his father could." Elsa said, not being able to resist taking a swipe at Eric. He went to say something only to have Sookie pipe up.

"Oh, I really like here, this could be fun, all these strong women in his life overrunning him…..the big bad Viking who has had more than his fair share of bloodshed, up against the likes of us." Sookie grinned and watched his face, which went from incredulity to amusement as he pulled her close with the baby gently put back in the car seat.

The time passed with many a laugh shared between the friends and family and by the time the evening was winding down, Sookie was touched by the gifts that they had been given. A swing from Jason and Bridgette. A crib from James and Lafayette, some blankets and clothes from Hoyt and Jess and even from Chicago, Sookie had been touched to get a letter with a gift card from Sam and Nicole. Arlene and Keith had given them some more clothes and some diapers. No one had gone terribly overboard, which Sookie was relieved about and as Pam ordered a truck loaded up with the items to be delivered, a series of goodbyes and thank yous were made until only Sookie and Eric remained, Sookie deciding to take the chauffeur driven car home while Eric wanted to beat her home if only to have things unpacked and the already present chaos in the living room sorted out. He had offered to take the baby home himself but Sookei had worried about the flight. Not that she didn't trust him to be careful but he had to concede perhaps it wasn't the best idea.

"See you in a little bit…..take her on a scenic drive instead of bringing her straight home." he said to the driver, handing him a wad of cash. With a cheeky grin, he helped her into the hummer limo and nodded towards the right side. "I forgot to tell you the bar is stocked with your favorite wines and I should see you in an hour." and with a grin that told her he clearly had something else on his mind, he closed the door and soon they were pulling out of the parking lot and were on the highway. Shrugging, she helped herself to some moscato and bathed in the ambiance of the plush leather upholstery. But soon, she felt like the ride should have ended and finding a button on a console, she hit it and was able to speak to the driver.

"Will we be home soon? I appreciate he tipped you but I think I've had enough.." she hiccupped, her head feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol, though she suspected those effects wouldn't linger long, not with her blood being what it was.

"We are making a detour." the driver replied. And before she knew it, the vehicle was starting to smell funny, a aroma that wasn't exactly unpleasant, kind of a clean kind of smell. But it was also starting to make her feel somewhat woozy. And try as she might to reach the door, she felt herself becoming little more than rubber and even when she reached the handle, it remained unmoving. Try as she might, she was too woozy to focus enough to call upon any of her talents and the last thing she heard before blacking out was a cold laugh from the intercom.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 5**

He had texted and called her twice and there hadn't been a response and yet he felt no trace of her being afraid or in trouble. But when three hours passed and she hadn't returned home, he made the decision to call upon some…assistance. And when they appeared on the front porch of the house, he was relieved and though dawn was fast approaching, there was a little time for them to snap into action. That his sister hadn't left for home yet was a relief. He had a feeling he would need all the help he could get.

"All I wanted was to give her a little personal time to herself, to enjoy the limo and now…" he was pacing the room as Pam, Elsa and Willa looked on, Jessica too joining in on the action. "There is only so long I can go out in the daylight and-who knows what will happen to her during that time."

"I can help you with that." a voice said and turning to the doorway to the kitchen the vampires saw Niall. They had met so briefly at the shower, which had been a busy affair, to say the least and though all of them all of a sudden looked famished, none dared try taking a taste of the faerie. They were all too well versed at self control. "Take from me and you can have something that is exceedingly rare and unfortunately will not work with the rest of them for they haven't gone through what the two of you did to bring about Gunnar. That bond, so sacred, it can't be so easily replicated. But for you….I can give you enough power to last a couple of days."

"Power?" Eric looked confused but when Niall pulled up a sleeve, he understood. "You'll give me the power to be in the sun longer?"

"Temporarily…..nothing can give a vampire the sun back fully but my blood is different and with hers in you….I think I can allow for a few days worth….but it will leave me in too much of a vulnerable state to go along with you to help find her. Fortunately, peace is in Faery and with my guards….I have no worried about myself. Just…promise me you will track her down….."

"I would promise no less."

"Then have what you need. And it will be a lot….you know when to stop, right?" Niall asked, knowing this was dangerous to him. "Her power in you will temper the effects of the blood, keeping you from becoming a drunken mess. Which is the last thing we need at this moment."

"Blah, blah, blah, can we get a move on here and get things going before Sookie's a corpse…or worse…who knows what's planned for her, and where she is….." Pam had her arms crossed over her chest, looking fiery. And Niall had to nod his head respectfully at her.

"Good to see a feisty group of women at your disposal….none of the others wanted to come-"

"Wanted to keep this a family thing." Pam said. "But if we need the help, I know we have the help if we need it." she was referring to Keith and James. "I think he would prefer to keep them out of this and keep this in the family."

"The family that kills together stays together." Elsa said with a wicked grin. "I am almost glad I didn't head right home…..not that this is the ideal situation….."

Willa nodded. "I've not really had a chance to put up a really good fight yet, I hope this is a whopper." she said.

He said nothing but looked at the three who were with him with pride and glanced at the wrist held out by Niall and in a flash, he bit down and drank heavily, the others watching with interest and some slight jealousy too. But after a few minutes, Niall pulled his arm away and certainly looked drained. Literally. Barely able to stand, he leaned against the doorway and as he looked at Eric with imploring eyes. "Go after her…..do what is needed." and with that, he vanished in a flash of light, the remaining four left to not only get a plan going but arrangements needed to be made. Someone had to remain behind with the baby.

The three looked at the fourth, who looked incensed but knew it was a responsibility someone needed to take on. Willa did want a fight but figured that either way, the others would need to retreat to ground, leaving only him on the trail for her. "I'll watch the kid." she said with resignation but yet, she also knew this was no easy feat either and was a important task that needed to be done. "I get it….I don't have the experience in fighting like the rest of you do-"

"Some day, I will see to it that you get some action, though I have heard and seen you take out some unscrupulous patrons at the bar." her maker replied. He looked at the other two. "You two are coming along now and hopefully, with any luck, we can find her before I have to lose my help."

Nodding, Pam and Elsa followed him from the house, leaving Willa to unpack the baby from the car seat and scooping him up, she went to the porch with him and watched the three shoot up into the air. "Good luck guys….." she said as she turned to little Gunnar. "With any luck, your mom is ok…..she's pretty tough."

 **Chapter 6**

That she awoke was something she was grateful for but the sickening feeling she still felt, it was clearly affecting her abilities and she felt as if she could barely walk. But here she was getting to her feet in the stark white room, a simple bed and a washroom at her disposal. Where she was, she had yet to even start to try figuring out but it was clear it was somewhere she didn't want to be. Where she wanted to be was at home with her loved ones. Safe and sound. Pacing back and forth, she soon found herself able to conjure some of her light but it was nowhere near where she wanted it to be and she knew it was not going to be enough to get her out of here. And then the door opened and the chauffeur driver appeared, a friendly smile on his face.

"I hope you find your room comfortable, it is only temporary, of course. I suppose you wonder why and how I found you….." he raked a hand through his thinning reddish hair. "My name is Ian Blackthorne and I an a plain ordinary human….well not exactly ordinary. I have….abilities. To help protect those in need from those who have blinded them to the danger they are in. I brought you here to help you. To salvage your life. You were on the right track with Ryan…a human, a normal person you could have had a nice life with-"

"He abused me…..made me lose my first baby." she spat, to which he waved a hand.

"Still, he was a normal and though everyone in this town knows what you were before, now you have become a further…unfortunate abomination. But I brought you to help you….to make you what you've always wanted to be. Normal. Human." he smiled, so casual and cool and he even went so far as to leave the room, returning with a tray of food and a bottle of water. "The magic I used in the limo was made not to harm you but to stifle your power….long enough for me to be able to administer the cure. I have tried to work my magic on vamps and each and every time, they expired. But I have managed to bring some other faeries here and-"

"You made them human…." she interrupted.

"They wanted to be made as such and I admittedly brought others here against their will and performed the same magic on them, stripping them of their…wickedness….." when I heard about you and your power, I started…observing you and heard about your dalliances with those fanged freaks and that wolf, among others…..eventually, I hope to be able to perfect my magic and feel that I can save you…..and others, with that rave blood of yours. Such power in those veins…..I can channel it and use it to destroy itself, I truly believe that. I already helped myself to some while you slept and it will be a few hours before I can try it on you unfortunately. Letting it stew." he laughed at his own bad joke.

She knew there had been other that had tried to eliminate vampires. And that that plan had so terribly been effective to a point was disturbing enough. But this man, he was trying to snuff out things different, things and people he didn't understand. "I still don't know how you found out about me….."

"The late Steve Newlin had a lot of info he gave to the governor when he was at the lovingly called Vamp Camp….that information was thought lost when the camp was burned to the ground by those who should have been killed themselves. Everyone thought it was a freak accident but no doubt, vamps themselves razed that place to the ground. I was able to find a flash drive locked in a fireproof box when I came to investigate and on it was files on all those who had been incarcerated. And their loved ones. Newlin was a coward and was only too glad to pass on what he knew about you and that Viking of yours…though and though I kept a close eye on you, I never expected to have happen what happened. What you both became and that you actually were able to bring another into the world…." he looked sick. "Unnatural…." Ian shook his head. "I am not one to blab to the outside world, I don't want attention drawn to myself as I work on my dream to free you all from what you are. And should you pass on during my trial, your soul will be free and perhaps you can find some salvation."

"Were you friends with Steve, because you almost sound like one of his parishioners when he had his Fellowship of the Sun." she spat angrily, still trying to common any more sparks of her power. But this room, it was very effective with its goal, thanks to his insidious magic.

"I was friends with him for some time and was the one that encouraged him to keep going, even when his family was killed by vamps. But then I branched out on my own and here we are….I learned some magic-ironic, I know, since I want to cure those with abilities-but it is a necessary evil to the greater good." Ian said as he shrugged off the clear hypocrisy his idea, that he would wield something he was trying to destroy to…..he sickened her and she shook her head with as much disgust as she could muster. "I need to prefect the formula but I suspect within a short amount of time, I will start in on the others I have here…..I want to be the one who was able to not only annihilate the vamps but heal those with these afflictions, like you. I have no ill will towards you, much as you may think. You were born with that taint and blind love made you do something stupid. That you became even more of a supe….no matter, soon I will make you well and even if you escape this room, the whole of this building is designed to keep supes neutralized. So even if that muscle bound vamp of yours does show…." Ian shrugged. "I will make quick work of him." he bowed respectfully and left her with her troubles thoughts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 7**

He was only feeling traces of her, and that alone sent alarm bells ringing as he landed before the stately manor house with his accomplices. Pam, since she had given Sookie blood not too long ago, had also noted the subtle and almost blocked fright from Sookie through their own bond too. "Somethin' is really wrong if we can't get a great read on her, just glimpses. " Pam said. "And something about this place stinks of magic. Again." she rolled her eyes. "Why is magic always fucking with our lives?"

Elsa offered a grim smile. "If not for magic, none of us would be here right now…..it is a powerful thing and it isn't all bad."

"Easy for you to say, you missed out on the fun with the witches a few years ago, pulling their necromancy crap, turning your brother into a…well. He had no clue who he was and he was-"

"Enough." Eric said with annoyance in his voice. "We Didn't come here to go down memory lane-"

"I'll spill later, he was a mess." Pam whispered loudly to Elsa, who oddly enough she had taken a fast liking to.

"Anyway-lets see what se can see from outside and then break in somewhere…..we don't know how many people are here, or what may await us. Caution-"

"Caution. Something you're legendary to use….." Pam said and she soon felt a hand grab her roughly and her sass was quickly stifled. She had been trying to soften, lighten the situation and though as she was concerned for her friend inside, she was only trying to help. In her own way. His hand was around her neck, not roughly, but she knew she had push it too far and he soon relinquished her. "Sorry. " she managed to muster and she saw his face turn back to the building, then anger replaced with stark worry.

"Lets start looking around for any security cameras, take out any wiring we see in cease there is a system in place. Take that out, that could be helpful…..though the magic may be n entirely different problem." he said and to their shared chagrin, he looked at the time on his phone. "it took some time getting here and the sun will be up within a hour, you two, go take care of any wiring and leave me to get inside the place. And then I want both of you finding somewhere safe to be for the day. Not. In this house." he paused, not looking at them. "I wont risk you two in this. And if I have to secure you somewhere safely myself, I will, if it ensures your safety."

Neither of the two women said anything, though they were both prepared to fight tooth and nail to help them as much as they could. Obeying their orders, the two took to doing as they were commanded and using a rare degree of caution, the Viking approached the front door after jumping the gate. The door was heavy and was a double set of doors. Whoever lived here clearly did well and it had a homey look to it, almost as if it were something out of a storybook. Still, he knew that even the most innocent people and things could be trouble. Finding the door unlocked, he frowned and knew that clearly he was expected, or someone else was. As quiet as he could be, he was doing all he could to resist smashing down every door he passed. As strong as he was, he hated feeling defenseless against magic and yet, he had always possessed some of his own. And now that he had some of hers within him-though he wished he had had the chance to be taught how to use it-it was still daunting to go up against whoever this was.

He heard some muttering from a upstairs room and saw there was a soft glow, a mist in the air. Of course, none of that would be anything good. But then the lamps went dead and he knew that if nothing else, this house was powerless now. That was a start and the girls had done as were asked. So far, anyway. There was a strange feeling that seemed to begin to overcome him and it was as if the life was being drained from him. Already he felt weaker and no doubt he knew that there was clearly some nasty magic at play. He remembered seeing how she had tried using her gifts before, he remembered seeing her focused, using her light with the other faeries when they were being accosted by Russell Edgington outside the faerie nightclub. He had to be prepared for anything and tried to channel, to focus and as strange as it was for him, he watched as sparks started appearing around his hands, the color somewhat darker, more fiery in color than hers. And then he reached the top of the starts where a clean cut man stood, almost as if he knew he was coming. Wasting no time, the Viking let the light fly, though he was disgusted as he missed his target.

"So it is true….after everything I observed, learned….you two are hybrids, for all intents and purposes. And your child…he will be next, I assure you. Once I see this work on her. You, my friend, come with me and I will gladly bring you to her and you can see as I strip everything away from her that makes her special. The name is Ian, by the way….funny, you never even asked what my name was when I drove you to your little party…." ignoring the annoyingly pleasant tone of the man, Eric lunged at him, fangs out and ready for a all out bloodbath. And true to her nature, Pam had clearly no intentions of letting him fight alone and she and Willa had flown in through the windows and for a moment, the Viking had to note that apparently, flight was in the bloodline of his lineage and for a moment, wondered if Willa too could fly. Most likely and he hoped to find that out when this latest mess was over with. All three were flung away by something invisible, knocked down the stairs as shouts from a room nearby were being heard. Retreating into the room, the door slammed and Ian was alone with Sookie and had managed to grab something from the room adjacent from hers. With only the door separating them from their loved one, the three found the door was unmovable, unbreakable.

 **Chapter 8**

She was feeling less and less powerful, trying harder and harder to focus, to channel her power that she felt and yet felt as if it were slumbering within her. "Your family came after you as I thought they would. I will drop the spell around here…after you have been purified." he strode with purpose over to her and removed a vial of a smoking liquid that was clearly hot from the over as it were. Forcing her mouth open, he poured it into her mouth and forced her to close her mouth, all the while she was struggling to spit it out, to keep from swallowing the burning hot fluid. He snapped his fingers as a couple of bound figured appeared, no one she knew but one was a faerie and one a vamp. "Made with your own blood." he reminded her as he removed a couple more vials from his pants pocket, ignoring her as she fell to her hands and knees, convulsing slightly and feeling as if she was dying. Maybe she was, for all she knew. But as she watched him force feed the two figures the antidote for all things supernatural, she ached as she could feel, see the light be extinguished from the faerie. But it worked too well, she watched the body shrivel into its other form, the pointed eared form like she had seen Claudine and Mab morph into so briefly years ago. The body crumbled to dust, to the chagrin of Ian.

"I hadn't meant to kill, but cure…." he said. I hoped your blood could restore life to even the vamps….but clearly not." and there went the second victim, the vamp exploding into a mess of gore. He turned on her and shrugged. "If this can save humanity from all things supernatural, then so be it. The price is worth it…though I wonder why it is you are holding on."

She said nothing, though she had a strong suspicion that it was her royal blood that had some kind of protection in it. But at the same time, she still felt like death was lurking and unless she got help soon, she would still meet the fate as the two she had seen expire had met. Still on her hands and knees and rife with fear and anger, the magic within her, it suddenly burst to life again. Whatever she had, the blood in her veins, she felt her body fighting it all off. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before and it frightened her and yet she felt like she could do what needed to be done. As if on autopilot, her hand reached towards the door and there came a flash of light as she herself destroyed the magic of the room, the house. And there entered the three musketeers, as it were, all looking absolutely murderous. Stealing a glance at the remains in the corner, empty vials where the bodies were, Eric saw another vial by Sookie who was looking almost out of it. He rushed over to her before she stumbled over, the healing not quite finished. The two others, they went to grab Ian, who laughed.

"You really think I didn't have a back up plan? You think I would let you take her without a fight? Her blood can and will be used to destroy you, all of you and it will be glorious to see…..ask those two." Ian gestured to the remains of the vamp and faerie.

"There….there won't be anyone to hurt with my blood, if there isn't any left to use." Sookie said as she rushed from the room, the others following in hot pursuit. Desperation had taken her over and having ordered Pam and Elsa to remain with Ian, Eric followed her to the pool in the backyard, where he found her with a letter opener, her tears falling fast and furious. She was angry, sad and literally glowing with her emotions. "I won't be used to destroy anyone, and he would go after Gunnar…. " she closed her eyes. "I think you know what I am going to do and I…"

"I get it, after everything you're still….in a delicate frame of mind. But this…..its foolish." he was taken back to the night Pam had forced his hand, the night eh had turned her. Déjà vu all over again, but this time, Sookie was simply desperate from having her blood used for such a nefarious scheme. And he got it, but this, it was madness. Out of desperation, raced towards her, seeing the blade going to her throat. But it wasn't her hand any longer guiding the blade. It was the hand of Ian.

"Stunned those two back up in the house….." Ian grinned. "They put up a nice fight but…..I think I will milk what I can from her and then you can have her bones….or whatever is left when she's dead…" Ian looked insane and though she was starting to conjure her light, she wasn't fast enough and felt the skin be cut like butter, felt the wetness, scented the salty smell of the blood as it flowed down her neck, Ian brazenly taking a bottle to collect what he could. But then everything when white hot as a bright light sent Ian hurtling into the pool, along with the waitress he had been clutching. The pool water was rapidly turning red with blood and as he dove into the water, the pool glowed with a violent blast of light and soon, pieces of what remained of Ian floated to the surface. And with a powerful splash, he surfaced with a all but dead Sookie in his arms, her wounds healing but she had clearly suffered a trauma that it was going to take a lot to get healed. Two blurs appeared poolside and he was relieved to see Pam and Elsa, a little beaten but in one piece, appear. The house, on the other hand was aflame.

"We came to pretty fast…took a few swigs from him before he managed to get out here with his power…..and idiot that he was, he failed to keep himself from being able to be glamoured and we were able to get our hands on every trace of intel he had on her, on us…..its destroyed as well as all of her blood he had taken from her." Pam frowned. "And it was a lot."

"She looks….dead." Elsa said as he put her gently down on the lawn. "We can't stay here though, the fire will send people coming this way….."

"What the hell was that in the pool, that light? I saw it -" Pam trailed off as she remembered the now mixed blood of him and the one he had now scoped up into his arms. "It was you?" he said nothing but she looked more impressed than anything else. "Well…..fuck me, you torched him good."

"It wasn't just a light show...but it did warm his blood a little more for me. " replied her maker with a halfhearted smirk. "Come one, I think it is going to need some family effort to get her put right again."

 **Chapter 9**

They had brought her straight home just as Willa had put the baby to bed and seeing her friend, someone who was practically family now in the state she was in, she wasted no time getting the couch set up with some pillows and blankets. When she knew what needed to be done, she was only to glad to help. When they had all taken turns feeding her blood, their patriarch was silent as he took her to the upstairs bathroom and cleaned her up, dressed her in dry pajama clothes and tucked her safely in her bed before returning to the others. He told Willa everything that had happened and he looked troubled. "If someone else managed to learn the power of the blood we have, the mixed blood we have and find a way to do what Ian did…She and I could unwittingly be the reason, the cause of another attempt to destroy not only us but any other being different from humans. The power is there…here, running in our veins. The price to pay for what we did to have that kid….. " the Viking looked more than a little troubled.

"it's a long shot that anyone else will be able to know what power is in your blood and besides, that idiot needed dark magic to work with it to make it do what it did to those two you saw….we saw…in the room he held her in." Pam was trying to reassure him but he was not so easily consoled.

"Al I wanted was to give her the one thing she wanted and I am glad I was able to do so but the price…..when she wakes and she remembers what our blood can be used for…..I don't know if she can take that after everything. Just when she was starting to get her fire back, that she was becoming the girl I knew was still there after all the trauma of the past weeks….."

"None of us saw this coming…and with Ian dead, all the information on us destroyed….." Willa was trying to reassure him but clearly he was incensed nevertheless.

"I can't feel good about any of this and I won't…if there was some way to-"

"Nothing can be done about the blood within you three." Niall had appeared looking healthier though still somewhat weak from before when he had given his blood willingly to the Viking. "Though you clearly didn't need to worry about the sun, making quick work of that Ian, my blood helped that light of yours in the final encounter with him. That was a impressive show of force with that light." Niall nodded with respect and admiration. ""You'll get the hang of it but it was my blood that helped you focus, to channel that magic in you. Going forward, she will teach you….." Niall shook his head. "If you hadn't gotten her back to the house and gave her blood when she needed it, she would have met the fate that the poor souls at that house met. I felt her slipping away, that her blood was used against her in such a way…" Niall was disturbed by what would have happened to his granddaughter. "Her royal lineage is the one thing that kept her alive.

"I had wondered if that was the case, knowing she had been force fed that….." Eric couldn't bear to revisit that which he knew had happened to her. "Thank you for your blood…but I hate that we may be targeted again, leaving us at the mercy of another Ian. If someone else comes along and learns the secret of our blood, what it can do with the right amount of magic combined with it…..she and I may well become responsible for the deaths of millions of supes." Eric said as he started pacing again, the faerie king looking calm. Too calm for the liking of the fretful Viking.

"I cant undo what happened. You two gave parts of each other to one another to make that baby possible. Nor can I prevent anyone else from trying anything funny like that again. Even with my powers, I can't see the future. What I can tell you is that all the information Ian had on you is destroyed once and for all. That he was the only one in on this disgusting plan. The only thing I can do for you is to give you a special blessing but it can only be performed when the big day comes."

It took a moment for him to get it but then the ring on her finger reminded him. "I don't even have any…we have no plans for anything yet…"

"Sooner the better. With this gift, I….will be able to perform the ceremony and give you three the protection you seek. No one save for those you tell will know you have the inherent nature, the power of the blood you have. The price, however will be steep." Niall frowned as he met the glare of the Viking.

"Its going to cost you your life." Eric replied flatly. "You would be willing to do that to save us from being found out?"

"It won't be a deterrent for others to try to go after you but at least your blood being what it is, no one will ever know, suspect. Unless you go blatantly display your other abilities. And that shouldn't be an issue, you can glamour, the both of you. I know her blood has changed more than yours has, you do have the light, the occasional mind reading ability. But she I know, can glamour. She has a slightly elevated thirst for blood….but I think over all the both of you are well balanced."

"That's something I never heard you being called. " Pam said as she, Willa and Elsa remained on the couch.

"Looks like my stay here in town is extended because it looks like there's a wedding to be prepping for." Elsa tossed her blonde ponytail back and grinned at the two beside her. But as she looked at her bog brother, she saw he was trying to process things, that he could give Sookie and his baby the protection he wanted but the price? It was certainly a steep one indeed.

 **THE END**


End file.
